twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FLittleBastard
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Edi Gathegi/@comment-EdwardCu11enRocks-20101010071648 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 07:17, October 10, 2010 Wanna talk to me? So if you wanna talk to me about something, just don't be shy. I'll be very glad and be happy to answer your message and yadayadayadayadayada..... If it's about something that u don't like about me, just don't bother telling me about the negative things or something that is from your mind, alright? Just don't be too hesitaty. I'll always be here every day. Just don't be shy to leave the message. I'm not really going to be logged out permanently. I was just having fun to mess your head. So come on seriously, I was just lying, but unless if there were most of the people were being too negative or kind of hurting my feelings(well not really hurting me. I was just thinking that it was a bad choice to say something to them.) then yes I would be logged out permanently. So plz don't bother telling me that I'm being too interfery on you or bothering you. Well, if something is making me like be in a bad mood by someone who is being kind of not good hearted trying to like be mean then I should decided to just press the log out button and then should rather tell the administrators to delete my account and hoping that it would be okay with u. So I could understand. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I can pretend to be a stranger on this wikia without telling you that I'm a EdwardCu11enRocks. So fine, I can cheer u up with a crazy stick figure randomness on my profile page. So if you hate Edward, fine, I'll cheer u up with my videos, alright? So-u wanna talk to me, alright? I won't be mad at u or be offensive to u unless if your talking about something negative. But don't worry. If you want me to be your friend, I can say yes. If your from Team Jacob still asking me to be your friends, don't worry. I can still support Team Jacob, well as long as your enough more respectful or being respectful enough to Edward if wether you think he is hot or not. Also, as long as your not as too mean as hell. Well if you were, that means you don't even have a good heart. But just at least say one positive things about anyone else who you kind of hated. So-how to contact me, or if u want to talk to me in private, my email is ashleywisdom123@yahoo.com. And once again, don't be too shy to email me. 8) So feel free to leave a message on my talk page or on my comment box: action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave a new message for EdwardCu11enRocks! Names Ashley :) Ash for short. I'm 14. EdwardCu11enRocks.[ .......... Hello hello im Renesmee Carisle Cullen. Would you like to be my friend. im am 6 years old and was born in sep.10,2006.how old are you and when were you born??? Well I had a profile. You can check wats my deep personals. But sure. I'll b ur friend. So whos ur favorite character? EdwardCu11enRocks 05:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Teh randomness!! LOL Those random videos on your profile are great! You should tell your friend to send those to Newgrounds! :D (talk) 06:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Ha! Thnx, ty so much! I'll try to add few more of those videos from my friends. 8) He's the master of funniness. So I'll let my friend knw that u enjoyed it! EdwardCu11enRocks 23:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New Top Ten Lists Format I don't know if you've noticed, but we've added a new way to do top ten lists. Check out the navigation bar up top for some examples. I'm writing this because I noticed you created some new top ten lists. We really want to go to the new system. It allows for voting so people can vote up their favorite reasons. Here's a link to create a new list for the new format. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateTopList LuckyTimothy 02:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea...I know. The only reason why I'm doin the regular top ten list is that I'm just trying to earn some badges. But don't worry, I'll do that new top ten lists l8r. EdwardCu11enRocks 03:49, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Communications. Ed, sorry to bother you, but could you please bring your communications with other people on their own talk pages? You answered to a comment of Vixter's to an observation of Vampire Diaries or whatever his name is which has nothing to do with me, and _I_ get the damn warnings that a message has been left, instead of _them_! Thanks! Ngebendi 07:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) O oops my bad. Srry. I just don't actually knw bout u. Just didn't knw that it doesn't interest u. So-alrite I get it. EdwardCu11enRocks 07:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) You're right, part of it is that your answer to Vixter is not my concern, but part of it is that it also a distraction - most of my communications concern the site's administration and maintainance. If I have also to follow what people say to each other, I'd be svamped. By the way, the system is so rigged that if you answer me on my talk page I get a message that somebody contacted me. If you answer me on your own, I don't. This time, I just noticed because I came back for other reasons. Best, Ngebendi 07:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Adding pictures Can you do me a favor and when editing in pictures not do it one at a time. Just do it all together in go. It clogs up the recent activity page. Thanks. LuckyTimothy 02:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Eclipse Videos No, one page is fine and honestly, we probably have enough videos -- well, unless something really amazing is on YouTube. I can't be sure, but I believe a video or two is from somebody video taping it in the theatre and posting illegally online. The bad quality kind of gives it away. I don't know who added it, but we shouldn't put up illegal videos. So if you find something that you feel needs to be shared go ahead. LuckyTimothy 00:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) your are so ausome this is from a 6th graded but think if i know that how many other people know that u should stay with bella she looks up to you i am a a b student and i know ps YOUR AUSOME... lol YOUR AUSOME i think your ausome edward lol this is a 6th grader your are ausome Photos Dude, where do you get all your photos of Twilight? Like I only have 900+ on my computer, but everyday I see you add a bunch, and I'm pretty sure I've gotten most of the google images ones. So I just wanna know where the hell you get SO many from? TeamEdwardFan.-Talk- 08:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Srry bout that. Well-I'm not sure if I could tell you. I couldn't expose my secrets that way. But fine I'll do it anyway. I've just got it from the google. :) Once again, I'm too sorry. EdwardCu11enRocks 19:25, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature Well, I used a specific website. The site takes a while to get used to, I can give you the link or I can make it for you. If you want me to make it for you then you need to tell me the following: 1. What font you want it in 2. What colour, and please be specific and state the code. You can find the colours here, just zoom in and tell me the code 3. What you want it to say 4. Where you want it linked to I can do something like EdwardCu11enRocks-Talk- Or whatever TeamEdwardFan.-Talk- 23:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry it took so long. I've been busy these past few days, I only got home from over seas a few hours ago. EdwardCu11enRocks.(Talk) Go to preferences up on your name at the top of the page Then where it says 'Signature' paste the code above into it Next tick the box right under it which says 'Custom signature' then save it It should look like this: EdwardCu11enRocks.(Talk) If you want me to make another one, or want me to change it in anyway just let me know and I'll do it. Just note that if you don't have the font 'be safe' on your computer then you will not see the signature in Edward's handwriting, although others who do will see it as that. I would recommend changing the colour though, this one is quite dark and could be sometimes hard to see with the dark grey background TeamEdwardFan.-Talk- 06:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Templates Not really sure what you are referring to. You will have to be more specific. LuckyTimothy 17:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : Not really sure what happened to them. I know Pam added a new team to the template, maybe it deleted them from people's profile pages -- I have no idea. Maybe try adding them again. LuckyTimothy 04:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, that was my fault. I accidentally messed up the template when I was trying to clean it up; everything should be fixed now. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Aw don't worry. U don't have to b srry. It can happen sometime. :) EdwardCu11enRocks 22:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Howevr, gud thing u've fixed the template. I have to b grateful for that. Thnx 8) EdwardCu11enRocks 22:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thnx:) I warned VamprieDiariesisHot that s/he will be blocked if s/he is only here to bother other users. I'll keep an eye on things. I removed the comments from your talk page, but if other people want comments removed from their pages then they will have to ask me themselves. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Award Nomination I usually check the Achievement Awards page every day, and I've read your comment. I was pretty surprized you haven't heard of them with your number of edits, but then I've seen your account date. I am frickin' impressed. You made so many edits since you've joined, I see you're quite loyal to this wikia, you should put that on your user page:)) So I nominated you for 8 of these Awards: Beautiful User Page, Teacher's pet, and the 6 Contribution Awards, except the Coven Leader because you don't have a Completed Saga Award. I haven't nominated you for the Creating New Life Award because I couldn't find a list of 2 or more pages you created and filled out yourself on your user page, and I also haven't nominated you for Friendship Award because..I have no idea if you created an account for a friend or convinced a friend to join the wikia. You're very close to winning the second round of awards, it should be quite easy. Oh, I hope you don't mind:I took the liberty of nominating you for the "Cullen" round of awards, not the Werewolf one because of...well, your username and what I read on your user page. You're going to get both rounds, so what the heck.. So, congratulations for your numerous edits and good luck with those remaining two Awards! Alexa 08:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) OH! And, when or if you complete the requirements for those two awards, nominate yourself here: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Achievement_Awards Or let me know on my talk page and I'll nominate you if you're busy or don't feel like it. **No, the badges are put on your profile by admins. They were supposed to be automatically awarded mbut...anyway, you should be patient, they'll award you after they check, it should take a few days. :: Another video made by my friend! Alrite, so this is the video that my friend made. And he doesn't really call the video SquarePoop. He didn't really mean it. That was just a joke. That was one time when he used to be very bored and doesn't know what else is he gonna come up with. So-.....enjoy, I guess: thumb|400px|right﻿P.S:Well, I was just too lazy to put this on my profile or maybe unable to do that. : Re. Facial_Expressions :"Dude, where'd u get that face thingy? U know, from the YOU ROCK! on your talk page section? So.....any idea where u get that facial expression face thingy? Or I mean where can I get that one from? :)'" Sorry, I don't know which "face thingy" on my talk page you mean. #Do you mean the face of a person, or the face of my Page? #Do you mean a Picture? ## http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/1/17/2081935.png/200px-2081935.png ## http://i373.photobucket.com/albums/oo174/jokalliauer/Twilightsaga/Teams/Edward/TwilightKissmovie.gif :"O yea, also, I can give u a compliment if thats all rite. U have a good video of Edward and Bella kissing from your signature. 8)" Sign: It isn't a video, it is an animated Picture I had it with colors:  —  Johannes Kalliauer (talk) but since I am mostly inactive I changed it to: 09:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Awards I stopped checking thigs page because I thought most weren't keeping up with these anymore, so sorry for no response. Admins can't actually edit user pages anymore -- been like that for about a month. So if you really want them go ahead and do it to your page. If you need help just ask. LuckyTimothy 23:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Eclipse movie changes So I see that you are very dissapointed that the Eclipse (film) was very different to the book. I've found a link to the Eclipse script for you. I commented on one of your blogs earlier (about Melissa ruining it). I thought that if you read this you would see what Rosenberg ruined and the minor changes that David Slade made. I just thought that this would be interesting to you :) Link is below. http://www.scribd.com/doc/28823661/Eclipse-Script I hope I helped :) oh and I do agree with you that Eclipse should have been closer to the book. (talk) 04:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) PS: A Question: Did you like the cinematography at all? or do you just dislike Eclipse all together? Favorite/Favourite Not that it matters, but to just let you know: favourite is spelled right. That is just how it is spelled in Europe -- speficially I think in Great Britain. Unless you just really want to change it. LuckyTimothy 05:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Canada! But if the word is used in articles about Americans (ex. Kristen Stewart), then it does make more sense to use the American spelling of "favorite". Not that it matters much either way. -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) My new favorite page! :D That was my new favorite pages ever! http://www.vii.sk/video/vyne86t7n/twilight-behind-the-scenes-prom-scene/ or http://www.veoh.com/browse/videos/category/news_entertainment/watch/v15829572fTs9Ms5c http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdQgdtz7BqM&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zM35ViTckyw I'd just came home from school. Glad to hear the news that I get to go to a field trip to the Valencia High School(which Taylor Lautner used to been) for the track meet(On 3-23-11 though). Just came home from school and already stopped by to get a fast foods(Carls Jr.). Just got cramped a little bit when I'd played dodgeball at P.E. Uhh hehe. =P Also, I felt a little bit bored. Since at school, don't know why Arron was kept talking about foods during my math class and was kept making all of us including my teachers get hungry and thinking that he was being funny....lol. Now I'm having a hard day at school. ;( Sorry..... It's just that at P.E, we'd play Dodgeball and there's one of the dude is throwing a big ball at me, but I'd blocked it with my small ball and I fell backward. Then, one of the classmate(Spencer), who was already out, was trying to yell at me that I'm out. So I told him that I'd just blocked it with my ball. Then, I decided to ignore him, but he never stop complaining. When I threw another ball at the other team, one of them catched it and now I'm really out for reals. Then, Spencer was telling me that I was cheating for not getting out when the tall dude threw the ball at me(But I'd already blocked it). So I already stepped out and kept looking and staring at the game continued. And then Arron(my best friend), was attempting to cheer me up, but I did kind of hurt him by ignoring and not listening to him. So Idk how did my day go, and I don't think that I was in a good mood today. Sorry..... :( However, I can still talk with my online friends. :)